Levy
Lia is a fan character made by User:BlueMegaH3rtz. Bio Lia is a white snow weasel who always does something quick and rushed. Lia wears a blue beanie, scarf and a pair of blue gloves. She also has wavy shoulder-length dark blue hair. When she's not wearing her beanie, she wears a dark blue headband. She only can be seen without her beanie inside her house. Not much is known about Lia but she's always seen running around the town and rushing without any reason. It's almost rare to see her standing still and normally walking. She only wants to do something quick and doesn't want to delay anything or being slow. Lia can often be seen running at the side of a street in early morning. If she decides to walk, she will walk quicker than most normal characters do. Actually, Lia doesn't have any reason to be quick or in a rush. She only likes to do something quick and doesn't want to be a slow character. As an impatient person who likes to do something quick, Lia will do two or more activities in the same time without a second thought sometimes. Her activities are always completely rushed and will give some bad effects to herself and other tree friends. Her mistakes are always made from her rushed activities. She seems aware of how easy to die in HTF world and tries to avoid it. Her body is very flexible and can easily avoid most dangers happening in that time. Lia also has a very good and fast reaction that makes her very aware of the things that happen in the town. She has many reasons to avoid some dangers but sometimes fails badly. Her quick personality will give others side effects and also will make something worse, which can lead to her death. She never cares about anyone when she tries to defend or save herself from danger. Lia is actually a happy and very curious person. Her curiosity will instantly lead to her quick and impatient personality. She lives at a snowy place and seems to love snow and chilly weather. Episodes Starring roles *Snow Where You're Going *Break Fast Featuring roles TBA Appearances TBA Fates Deaths #Snow Where You're Going - Has her head impaled by a baseball bat. Kill count *Flynn - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Mole - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Pierce - 1 ("Snow Where You're Going") *Stamp - 1 ("Break Fast") Gallery Sketch anothernewconcept.jpg|Lia's concept (first from right) with Snapshot and two losing characters in The Another. Tashnlia.jpg|Lia and Tash humanization by BlueMega. lia2.png|Lia without her beanie. Break fast.png|Feeling happy just a few seconds before being shocked by something. Just Do It!.png|Typical Lia's things Ocart4.jpg|Sketch from The Draw Trivia *She won the voting contest in The Another with total 8 out of 10 votes. *She can only be seen "normal" (just like normal characters) during snow and chilly weather sometimes. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Free to Use Category:Season 79 Introductions Category:Weasels